Mein Tagebuch 2 der Kampf
by Eternety
Summary: Es ist Zeit. Sie müssen kämpfen! Wer kämpft? Wer schließt sich ihnen an? Kann man ehemaligen Feinden trauen?


Disclaimer: Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt (Harry, Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Severus, Voldemort, Todesser und anderes) gehört der guten J.K. Rowling

Das Lied ist out of the dark von Falco

Mir gehört nichts, außer der Story

Ihr versteht den Anfang nicht? Dann geb ich euch den Rat, Mein Tagebuch zu lesen. Es ist der erste Teil davon. Eigentlich sollte es diesen Teil hier gar nicht geben, aber irgendwie konnte ich es so nicht stehen lassen, besonders, nach dem mein einziger Reviewer mich so lieb um einen Schluss gebeten hat :-)

Wenn jemand Lust hat, das ganze zu Betan, einfach bescheid sagen. Viel Spaß

Eure Eternety

Mein Tagebuch 2- Der Kampf

Warum kann mein Leben nicht einfach sein?

Gestern versuchte ich davonzulaufen und verbrachte dann schließlich die Nacht mit dem, den ich liebe

Heute Nacht muss ich kämpfen

Voldemort ist irgendwo da draußen

Und ich muss ihn besiegen

Ihn töten

Heute Nacht wird der letzte Kampf sein

Dieses Mal werde ich es gründlich machen

Dieses Mal wird er nicht überlebe

Als die Sonne hinter den Wäldern versank, verließen wir das Schloss

Es war kalt

Viel zu kalt für Juli

Oder war es einfach nur die Kälte, die in mir herrschte?

Ich weiß es nicht

Es kümmert mich nicht

Es darf mich nicht kümmern...

Heute ist der 31. Juli

Mein 17. Geburtstag

Heute ist die Nacht, in der sich die Provezeihung erfüllen wird

Einer von uns wird heute Nacht sterben

Keiner kann leben, wenn der Andere überlebt

Heute Nacht wird einer von uns sterben

Wir Drei laufen über das Schulgelände

Zu meiner Rechten Draco

Zu meiner Linken Hermione

Sie nennen uns das neue goldenen Trio

Ron ist weg

Er ist gegangen um zu Kämpfen

Aber er kämpft nicht mit uns

Er kämpft mit Voldemort

Er hat die Seiten gewechselt

Sein Hass hat ihn dazu gebracht es zu tun

Am Portal drehe ich mich noch einmal zum Schloss herum

Vielleicht ist es das letzte Mal, dass ich es sehen werde

Draco hält meine Hand

„Wir werden zurückkommen!"

Aber ich bin mir da nicht sicher

Das Schloss hinter uns verschwindet

Wir gehen weiter

Durch Hogsmeade und andere kleine Dörfer

Wir laufen

Apparieren wäre zu gefährlich

Voldemort kontrolliert das Ministerium

Der Minister ist einer seiner Todesser

Wir wollen ihn finden, aber zu apparieren würde bedeuten, dass wir ihm direkt in die Arme laufen

Dafür sind wir noch nicht bereit

Noch nicht

Und doch müssen wir ihn finden

Die Nacht war schon fast vorüber, als wir in eine kleine Taverne kamen

Sie war fast leer

Nur zwei Männer saßen an einem Tisch

Einer mit schwarzen, der andere mit blonden Haaren

„Wir haben auf euch gewartet.", sagte einer von ihnen

Severus Snape stand auf

Er kam näher und sagte:

„Wir sind hier, um uns euch anzuschließen und mit euch zu kämpfen.

Du kannst nicht alleine kämpfen, Potter"

Ich war überrascht, dass von ihm zu hören

Nun kam auch der andere Mann näher

„Es sind schon zu viele Menschen im Auftrag des dunklen Lords gestorben.", sagte er

Ich nickte

„Wie kann ich ihnen trauen?", fragte ich

„Du musst nicht, aber wenn du uns lässt, werden wir für dich kämpfen", sagte Snape

Seine Stimme schnarrte nicht wie üblich vor Verachtung, genauso, wie der Stimme von Lucius Malfoy die Kälte fehlte.

Wieder nickte ich.

Wir gingen nach oben um zu schlafen

Der Morgen graute schon

Der letzte Morgen, den ich in dieser Welt erleben werde

Selbst, wenn ich morgen noch leben sollte

Alles wird anders sein

Draco liegt neben mir

I kann seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht fühlen

Er schlief

Ich konnte nicht...

Ich habe seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen

Ich bin müde, aber ich kann nicht schlafen

Jedes Mal, wenn ich es versuche, werde ich von Alpträumen gefoltert

Sie foltern mich, bis ich aufwache

Ich habe 2 Stunden geschlafen

Mehr als die Nacht zuvor

Essen konnte ich nichts

Draco hat es versucht, doch ich konnte einfach nicht

Wir liefen weiter

Aber jetzt waren wir 5 Personen

Ich konnte fühlen, dass sie mich unterstützten

Sie würden mich nicht verraten

Wenn sie müssten, würden sie für mich sterben.

Ich weiß es

Draco lief neben mir

Ich musste an ein Lied denken, dass ich mal im Radio gehört hatte

Ich krieg von dir niemals genug

Du bist in jedem Atemzug

Alles dreht sich nur um dich

Warum ausgerechnet ich

Zähl die Stunden

Die Sekunden

Doch die Zeit scheint still zu stehen

Hab mich geschunden, gewunden

Lass mich gehen

Wir gingen weiter, bis wir zu einem großen, leeren Feld kamen

Dort stand er

Voldemort

Lachend

Seine Todesser um ihn herum

Lachend

Ich nahm Dracos Hand ein letztes Mal

Dann zog ich meinen Zauberstab

Was willst du noch?

Willst du meine Tage zählen

Warum musst du mich, mit meiner Sehnsucht quälen

Meine Hölle

Brennt in mir

Du bist mein Überlebenselixier

Ich bin zerrissen

Wann kommst du meine Wunden küssen?

Out of the dark

Das tut die Stimme die dir sagt

Into the light

I gave up and closed my eyes

Out of the dark

Das tut die Stimme die dir sagt

Into the light

I gave up and rest my tears to the night

Der Kampf began

So viele gegen so wenige

Hermione kämpfte nicht

Sie half uns mit Schutzzaubern

Hielt uns ihre Flüche vom Hals

Sie feuerten Todesflüche und Schockzauber auf uns

Aber sie trafen nicht

Wir taten dasselbe

Die Reihen der Todesser lichteten sich

Dann waren nur noch vier Todesser und Voldemort übrig

Auf unserer Seite standen Lucius, Severus, Hermione, Draco und ich.

Ich bin bereit

Denn es ist Zeit

Für unsern Packt über die Ewigkeit

Du bist schon da, ganz nah

Ich kann dich spüren

Lass mich entführen

Lass mich verführen

Heute Nacht zum letzten Mal ergeben deiner Macht

Ich bin bereit

Denn es ist Zeit

Für unsern Packt über die Ewigkeit

Du bist schon da, ganz nah

Ich kann dich spüren

Lass mich entführen

Lass mich verführen

Heute Nacht zum letzten Mal ergeben deiner Macht

Reich mir die Hand

Mein Leben

Nenn mir den Preis

Ich schenk dir Gerstern, Heut und Morgen

Dann schließt sich der Kreis

Kein Weg zurück

Das weiße Licht führt näher Stück für stück

Fühl mich ergeben

Muss ich denn Sterben?

Um zu Leben?

Muss ich denn sterben?

Um zu Leben?

Diese zwei Zeilen bekam ich nicht aus meinem Kopf, doch mehr erschreckte mich die Antwort:

JA!!

Ich musste sterben

Meine Seele musste sterben, wenn ich weiter leben wollte

Ich musste töte um zu leben

Und wenn ich töte muss ich sterben

Hermione brach zusammen

Es war zuviel für sie

Der Zauber war stark

Er hatte ihr alle Energie genommen

Wir sind nicht weiter sicher vor ihren Zaubern...

Ich trat einige Schritte vor

Dann hörte ich es

„Crucio!", schrie Voldemort und ich konnte den Schmerz durch meinen Körper fahren spüren

Jeder Nerv brannte

Jemand schrie „Imperio!"

Und ich wusste, dass es kein Todesser war

Es war die Stimme des älteren Malfoy

Ich fühlte, wie der Cruciatus von mir genommen wurde

Einer der Todesser war in Voldemort gerannt

Lucius hatte ihn dazu gebracht, es zu tun

Zwei Todesser waren tot

Zwei waren noch übrig

Ich stand auf

Ich konnte Voldemort hören

Er lachte

Er lachte über mich

Er lachte über mich, wie ich dort hilflos im Gras lag

„Du wirst sterben, kleiner Harry.", sagte seine kalte, tote Stimme

Seine roten, schlangenartigen Augen starrten mich an und ich wünschte mir, tot zu sein

Zu viele Nächte hatten sie mich verfolgt

Zu viele Nächte hatten sie mir meinen Schlaf gestolen

Und nun würden sie mich umbringen...

Ich hörte wieder den Ruf „Crucio!"

Dieses Mal war es Severus

Er folterte einen der Todesser

Nahm ihm die Möglichkeit weiter zu kämpfen

Voldemort weiter zu verteidigen

Zwei gegen vier

Voldemort und ein Todesser gegen Draco, Lucius, Severus und mich

Wir waren jetzt in der Überzahl, doch ich wusste, dass ich Voldemort alleine besiegen musste...

Ich stand auf

Ich sah ihm in die Augen

Ich erhob meinen Zauberstab

Aber er rief „Crucio!"

Sein Zauber war schneller

Ich konnte meinen Körper fühlen, wie er sich in Schmerzen wand

Ich wollte sterben...

Doch mir war es nicht erlaubt zu sterben...

Sie brauchen mich

Wenn ich Voldemort nicht töte, wer dann?

Er nahm den Fluch von mir und ich fiel wieder auf den Boden

„Harry!" Hörte ich Draco schreien

Dieser Schrei rührte etwas in mir

Etwas so wundervolles und warmes

Erinnerungen, wo wunderschön...

Ich stand auf und hob meinen Zauberstab

„Expelliarmus!", schrie ich und Voldemorts Zauberstab flog davon

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dieses Stück Holz brauche?", sagte er mit einem lauten Lachen.

„Imperio!"

Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich auf Wolke sieben

Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte: „Beruhige dich

Schlafe

Du brauchst den Schlaf

Träume

Kämpfe nicht mehr

Du hast genug gekämpft

Genug für 3 Leben..."

Abe rich wusste, dass die Stimme lügt.

„Harry!" hörte ich wieder Dracos Stimme...

Und brach den Zauber

"Es ist genug! Avada Kedavra!", schrie ich und ein grüner Blitz kam aus der Spitze meines Zauberstabes.

„Du..."

Das war alles, was Voldemort noch sagen konnte, bevor er zusammenbrach

Seine Schlange Nagini glitt um ihn herum

Ich ging auf sie zu und nahm das Schwert von Gryffindor

Ich erstach sie mit dem Schwert und etwas, irgendetwas fuhr durch meinen Körper, wie Gift

Meine Narbe brannte

Die Welt um mich war dunkel und ich murmelte:

Out of the dark

Das tut die Stimme die dir sagt

Into the light

I gave up and closed my eyes

Out of the dark

Das tut die Stimme die dir sagt

Into the light

I gave up and rest my tears

To the night…

Ich konnte zwei sanfte Hände fühlen, die mich aus dem kühlen Gras aufhoben

Eine andere, sanfte Hand, die über meine Wange strich

Eine sanfte Stimme, die sagte: „Ich liebe dich, mein Löwe."

Eine harte Stimme, die sagte: „Gut gemacht, Potter"

Dann war alles schwarz um mich...

Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich auf einem weichen Bett

Eine Hand hielt meine

Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen

Draco schlief auf einem Stuhl neben mir

Sein Kopf neben mir

Seine Hand hielt meine

Neben ihm

Lucius Malfoy

Der seinen Sohn betrachtete

Ein Lächeln um seine Lippen, das nur ihm galt und dann...

Ein Lächeln nur für mich!

Er kam zu meinem Bett und setzte sich

„Sie haben gut gekämpft, Mr. Potter.", sagte er leise und sanft

Er wollte Draco nicht wecken, doch er wurde es trotzdem

„Harry!", sagte er glücklich und schlang seine Arme um mich

Ich konnte seine sanften Lippen auf meinen fühlen

Seine Hand, die über meinen Rücken fuhr

Lucius Malfoy lächelte wieder

Er verbeugte sich tief vor mir und verließ den Raum

„Draco...", sagte ich und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss.

„Ist alles vorbei?", wollte ich wissen

„Ja. Alles ist vorbei. Der dunkle Lord ist tot.!

Ich nickte

„Wo sind wir?"

"In der kleinen Taverne von letzter Nacht."

Wieder nickte ich.

Eine andere Person betrat den Raum

Es war Severus Snape

Er kam zu mir und setzte sich auf mein Bett, genau an den Platz, an dem Lucius vor kurzem gesessen hatte

„Wir wollen zurück zur Schule. Sind sie in der Lage zu laufen, Mr. Potter?", fragte er mich.

„Ja, Professor. Bin ich.", sagte ich kurz und stand dann auf.

„Seinen sie in 10 Minuten unten.", befahl er und lief aus dem Raum.

„Ja, Sir."

Ich sah auf das andere Bett im Raum

Es war leer

Tausende Gedanken spukten in meinem Kopf herum

„Wo ist Hermione?", wollte ich von Draco wissen

„Sie ist..."

Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich in das Nachbarzimmer.

Dort lag sie

Ihre Haut war Kreidebleich

Ihre Augen geschlossen

Ihr Atem kaum sichtbar

„Mione...", sagte ich und ging zu ihrem Bett.

„Sie können sie nicht wecken, Mr. Potter. Sie ist bewusstlos. Die Schutzzauber haben ihr jede Kraft geraubt. Madame Pomfrey wird sich um sie kümmern.", sagte Lucius Malfoy, der sich aus irgendeinem Grund in diesem Raum befand.

Seine Stimme klang besorgt.

Er ging auf sie zu und nahm sie sanft hoch, um sie nach unten zu tragen.

Zusammen liefen wir in den Schankraum, wo Severus schon auf uns wartete...

Hogwarts...

Mein Zuhause

Mein Schloss

Nun stehe ich davor

Ich bin zurück

Ich bin zu Hause

Draco steht neben mir

Ich kann seine warme Hand um meine fühlen

Neben ihm stehen Lucius und die bewusstlose Hermione

Er trägt ihren schlaffen Körper

Severus kommt gerade aus dem Schloss

Er hat Minerva bei sich, die uns anlächelt.

„Der Krieg ist zu ende und ihr seit alle wohlbehalten zurück. Kommt herein.", sagte sie

Wir betraten die Eingangshalle und liefen sofort in den Krankenflügel

Madame Pomfrey kümmerte sich sofort um Hermione.

Der Krieg ist zu ende

Und dieses Mal wird es für immer sein

Hermione geht es wieder gut

Die ganze Schule feiert mit uns

Unsere Examen wurden uns erlassen

Wir sind bereit

Bereit für ein neues Leben

Ich will kein Auror mehr werden

Ich habe genug gekämpft

Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen

Ich unterrichte jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Der Fluch ist gebrochen, denn ich unterrichte dieses Fach nun schon mehrere Jahre

Hermione unterrichtet alte Runen

Draco unterrichtet abwechselnd Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit mir oder Zaubertränke mit seinem Paten

Minerva ist unsere Schulleiterin und sie macht ihren Job sehr gut.

Zu viele Menschen mussten in diesem Krieg sterben

Mit ihnen starben: Harry James Potter, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Lord Severus Snape und Lord Lucius Malfoy

Von ihnen übrig blieben Harry Potter-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-Potter, Hermione Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape

Wir sind nicht mehr die, die wir einmal waren

Wir haben uns verändert

Wir sind keine Kinder mehr

Wir sind erwachsen

Wir wissen, wie man tötet

Wir wissen wie man kämpft

Wir wissen, wie man vergibt

Und doch sind wir alle nicht für den Frieden gemacht...

Wir sind für den Krieg geboren.

Out of the dark

Into the light

I gave up and closed my eyes

Out of the dark

Into the light

I gave up and rest my tears to the night………………………………………………………


End file.
